


The Pleiades

by fantasticallyobscure



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Angst, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Pleiades are Crowley's daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticallyobscure/pseuds/fantasticallyobscure
Summary: The story of Crowley and his celestial daughters.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley and his daughters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Pleiades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theycallmeDernhelm (onyourleft084)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pleiades](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625729) by theycallmeDernhelm (onyourleft084). 



> A podfic of this wonderful tweet-fic-thread: https://twitter.com/stan_gaiman/status/1214846412954853376?s=20 by @stan_gaiman on twitter (AO3: theycallmeDernhelm (onyourleft084))

[ObscureEthereal](https://soundcloud.com/user-515623684) · [The Pleiades](https://soundcloud.com/user-515623684/the-pleiades)


End file.
